


Sweet Waking

by circadian_rythm, scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [25]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Caserole - Freeform, Fluff, Morning Sex, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circadian_rythm/pseuds/circadian_rythm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: Melarue and Kassaran wake in the sweetest way.





	Sweet Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Melarue belongs to circadian_rythm and she made the incredible art!

 

                                                                      

* * *

 

There is a fluttering at her hip, the faintest pressure that moves down from the top of her hip and downward. The small fluttering turns into a more solid presence on her lower abdomen and something, or rather someone, presses up against her from behind. Soft lips press kisses to her shoulders and Kass blinks her eyes open sleepily.

“Mmhuh?” Kass sighs, moving her head slowly to look over her shoulder.

“Shh,” Melarue shushes her and she sighs as their hands wander up over her stomach and towards her breasts. But they don’t touch her there, instead they move up to just under her ribs then pull their hands to her back, applying just a bit more pressure as they move back down.

Kass sighs and arches her back, leaning into their touch. Their fingers press at the hollow of her back, rubbing out the tension that tends to build there during sleep.

She humsin pleasure, burying her face into the pillows. Soft warmth emanates from their fingertips, slowly sinking into her body as they coax her awake with their hands while keeping her calm and relaxed.

“What would you like, vhenan?” They whisper, kissing her shoulder.

It is difficult to not respond automatically in Qunlat, she bites her tongue before gasping in pleasure again.

“ _You,_ ” she sighs, shoulder rolling as they smile against her skin. It is a good answer apparently and they move their hand back over the swell of her hip, putting their leg between hers. A desperate pant leaves her as their fingers caress her already damp sex.

Melarue kisses the back of her neck, her hips jerk and she presses back into them. Their own arousal pressing eagerly against her backside. She moans, already wanting them, needy and boneless in the lazy haze of morning.

Kass leans back against them, head falling to their shoulder as she gives into their firmer strokes, fingers pressing and teasing noises and spasms from her. Her hips jerk with the movement of their wrist, pressing more incessantly into her.

“Melarue,” she pants, air suddenly cutting off as her toes curl and their thumb circles, pressing against that small bundle of nerves.

She moans, back arching into them in gentle release.

She is still in her throes when they adjust their positions just enough so that they can thrust into her.

The noise that leaves Kass is halfway between a squeak and a groan. It is not the best angle but they shift their hips a little lower, which allows her to drape herself even more on them. Their hips move in tandem, creating as much friction as they can. Her body comes down from the high, sensitized and needy again as their cock teases her. They’re only half-in her and going so very slow.

She pushes against them and they chuckle, kissing her shoulder.

“So eager,” they purr. Their hands return to roaming her body, stroking her into a deeper heat that her panting and straining.

“Melarue…please,” she murmurs when she can take it no more.

“That is a pretty sound,” they whisper, nipping at the back of her neck before repositioning them both so that Kass is on her back and they are kneeling between her legs. They thrust into her easily, sinking in deep. They shudder and sigh as she moans in relief. Their pace remains languid, however and she mewls in frustration.

Kass reaches up and cups their face, tracing their lips before pulling them down and kissing them. She is the one to deepen the kiss fist, her tongue twining with theirs. They moan into her mouth and she hooks a leg up around their hips, grinding against them.

They hiss and nip at her lip before pulling back with a wicked grin. They increase their pace only somewhat, though, keeping everything a low burning heat. She writhes against them and they pepper kisses over her cheeks, lips, collarbone. They suck a kiss into her neck before snapping their hips forward more quickly, finally setting a pace that has her careening closer to her edge again.

Sweet nothings in Qunlat spill from Kass’s lips as they move in and out and in and out of her. Their nails drag down the sides of her body, her back arches, and the world goes white once again.

A long whine turned moan leaves her, her body humming with heat and release as they continue to pump into her.

It does not take them long to fall after her. They bury their face into her neck, clutching her as their pleasure overwhelms them and she holds them fast.

They shift off of her after a few moments, and she sighs as they slip out of her. She turns towards them and they lean forward, giving her a quick kiss.

“Good morning, vhenan,” their voice is dark and husky and it slithers over her still sensitive skin. With a sudden dexterity that she normally doesn’t have in the morning, she rolls on top of them, careful of her weight as she leans down and kisses them deeply. Her hand tangles in their hair and their arm wraps around her shoulders, keeping her close.

Kass pulls away enough to smile against their lips, whispering, “Good morning, kadan.” She falls back into them, surrounded by warmth and love and Melarue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
